whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of the Daleks (Blu Ray Steelbook)
Disc 1 (Blu Ray) Black & White Version Commentary Members of the original cast and crew are joined by members of the new animation unit to discuss the production of the story and its new animated reconstruction. Moderated by Toby Hadoke. Please note: this commentary also includes archive audio. (2016) * Episode 1: Anneke Wills (Polly), Derek Dodd (Designer) and Michael Bryant (Floor Manager) * Episode 2: Anneke Wills (Polly), Edward Kelsey (Resno), Derek Dodd (Designer) and Michael Bryant (Floor Manager) * Episode 3: Nicholas Hawtrey (Quinn) and Alexandra Tynan (Costume Designer) * Episode 4: David Hankinson (Dalek Operator 2005-08), Nicholas Briggs (Dalek Voices 2005-Present) and Robert Shearman (Writer Dalek) * Episode 5: Adrian Salmon (Shader), Martin Geraghty (Line Art) and Charles Norton (Producer) * Episode 6: Anneke Wills (Polly), Derek Dodd (Designer) and Michael Bryant (Floor Manager) 5.1 Surround Mix and 2.0 Stereo Mix Newly stereo and surround mixes of the original soundtrack. Mixed and restored by Mark Ayres. Animation & Photo Gallery An extended gallery of images, featuring production photographs from the original 1966 series and artwork from the latest animated production, accompanied by incidental music from the story, which has been digitally re-mastered from the original music production tapes. (15'29" | 16:9 | SD | 2016) Animation Test Footage A compilation of animation tests, created during the production of the new animated series. (6'05" | 16:9 | HD | 2016) Original Title Sequence An unedited presentation of the full original 'Doctor Who' title sequence, prepared using an all new HD re-master of the original film elements. (1'07" | 4:3 | SD | 1963) Servants & Masters: The Making of The Power of the Daleks A specially prepared documentary directed by John Kelly and featuring interviews with members of the original 1966 cast and crew. (22'36" | 16:9 | SD | 2016) Surviving Material & Original Trailer A compilation of short film fragments and clips from the original 1966 BBC television production - the only surviving footage to remain of the show's original BBC1 run. (7'44" | 4:3 | SD | 1966) Original Dalek Recording Rare and previously unreleased sections from the studio recordings that were made at Maida Vale Studios in 1966 for the Dalek voices. (5'14" | 16:9 | SD | 1966) Disc 2 (Blu Ray) Colour Version Full Colour Version The complete story presented in full color with the new 5.1 surround mix. Colour version produced by Prime Focus. (2017) Telesnap Reconstruction Around 400 individual still frames of film exist from the original 1966 television production of 'The Power of the Daleks'. These images were kept in the programme's production files by the BBC Written Archive Centre. These images are here combined with the programme's soundtrack to present a photographic reconstruction of the original programme. Originally made for the 2005 MP3 CD release. (148'49" | 4:3 | SD | 2005) Disc 3 (DVD) Black & White Version Commentary Members of the original cast and crew are joined by members of the new animation unit to discuss the production of the story and its new animated reconstruction. Moderated by Toby Hadoke. Please note: this commentary also includes archive audio. (2016) * Episode 1: Anneke Wills (Polly), Derek Dodd (Designer) and Michael Bryant (Floor Manager) * Episode 2: Anneke Wills (Polly), Edward Kelsey (Resno), Derek Dodd (Designer) and Michael Bryant (Floor Manager) * Episode 3: Nicholas Hawtrey (Quinn) and Alexandra Tynan (Costume Designer) * Episode 4: David Hankinson (Dalek Operator 2005-08), Nicholas Briggs (Dalek Voices 2005-Present) and Robert Shearman (Writer Dalek) * Episode 5: Adrian Salmon (Shader), Martin Geraghty (Line Art) and Charles Norton (Producer) * Episode 6: Anneke Wills (Polly), Derek Dodd (Designer) and Michael Bryant (Floor Manager) 5.1 Surround Mix and 2.0 Stereo Mix Newly stereo and surround mixes of the original soundtrack. Mixed and restored by Mark Ayres. Disc 4 (DVD) Colour Version Full Colour Version The complete story presented in full color with the new 5.1 surround mix. Colour version produced by Prime Focus. (2017) PDF Materials Includes the Camera Scripts and Production Paperwork. Category:Second Doctor Category:Blu-Ray